The Next Big Blow Up
by SherryGabs
Summary: Gibbs has finally had it. Again! What set him off this time? Sequel to "The Big Blow Up" but can easily stand alone.


**The Next Big Blow Up**

By SherryGabs

Rated: T

Summary: Gibbs has finally had it. Again! What set him off this time?

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Just borrowing them for a time for absolutely no profit.

Warnings: Some language. Not beta'd.

Sequel to "The Big Blow Up"

**************

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stormed through like a raging bull into the aptly named bull pen. With his right arm in a sling he used his left to remove the coat from around his shoulders and threw it behind his desk. He was muttering under his breath and dropped his butt down onto his chair with a jolt.

Back at the elevator Agent Timothy McGee slowly and frightfully made his way out of it and pondered just going back in and hiding somewhere for the rest of the day. It was midday. Gibbs was supposed to have taken the whole day off because of his shoulder injury that had happened just the day before. But Tim's phone had rang and the boss had ordered him to come pick him up and bring him into work, since he couldn't drive himself. He'd let himself into Gibbs' house as the front door was wide open and noticed the television was on while Gibbs was struggling to get his coat on. Tim saw only the last several seconds of the show being watched before Gibbs literally kicked the television off its stand, effectively cutting the power off.

"Come on!" Gibbs boomed, brushing none too gently passed the wide-eyed McGee.

In the car, Tim gently tried reminding Gibbs that he was supposed to take the entire day off, but Gibbs' glare cut him off and he'd said that if he had to spend another minute at home he just might have to kill himself. Knowing Gibbs wasn't serious, Tim just swallowed and backed the car out of the driveway.

The entire drive to the naval yard was silent except for the occasional utterances or fist to the passenger side door. Tim didn't dare say a word. _Something _sure had his boss in a royal tiff.

Agents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David couldn't help but notice their boss's entrance and shrugged at each other. When Tim gingerly took his seat his eyes sent warning messages to the other two not to say anything. Tony immediately sent an instant message to him.

_**ItalianStallion: **_What's up McTwisted? First you break GI Joe, then you bring him in when he's supposed to be off.

_**SexyElflord: **_He made me go get him! I have no idea what he's so ticked about. I say we just leave him alone and stay far out of his way. AND I DID NOT BREAK HIM, A CAR DID!

Tim forcefully hit the Enter key with a pointed glare towards DiNozzo.

Tony just scoffed when he read the message. He looked at Ziva who wanted to know what was being said and sent her a message.

_**ItalianStallion: **_McDumbie doesn't know what's up with Bossman.

_**KnifeWieldingWench: **_You don't mind being an idiot, why don't you ask him.

_**ItalianStallion: **_Hey! Watch it, Wench. I do value my life, you know.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

_**KnifeWieldingWench: **_Cock! Fine, I will find out. I just need to get a prop first.

_**ItalianStallion: **_That's chicken. You really need to get that one right! And what do you mean by prop?

_**KnifeWieldingWench: **_His elixir of life. Coffee!

Ziva returned several minutes later with a large cup in hand. She laid it down in front of Gibbs and cleared her throat. He hadn't said a word to any of them since coming in. He looked at the cup, then up at her.

"You didn't have coffee when you came in, so I thought I'd get you some." Ziva smiled which Gibbs didn't return. "I--we," indicating her two male counterparts who shrank behind their monitors, "were wondering if something was bothering you."

Ziva stared at Gibbs worriedly when he didn't say anything and his face was getting redder by the second. _Uh-oh! Not again!_ she thought.

She backed away as he stood up threateningly. He finally spoke, pointing to the coffee. "Aren't you afraid I'll get heart disease? Or cancer, or osteoporosis? Do you think caffeine addiction can lead to other addictions?"

Ziva's mouth opened and closed, not really knowing if he was actually expecting an answer or not.

Gibbs came around his desk and started pacing back and forth. His angry monologue continued in a quick pace.

"These so-called 'experts' want to take away everything a man enjoys in life. Then there's food! _'They'_ say don't eat read meat. Who the hell are _'they' _anyway?! A guy can't eat steak cuz parts of it will remain in his colon for the rest of his life. Don't eat vegetables not grown organically in green houses. Who knows what the hell is being used on farms to fertilize or enhance growth! There's freakin' chemicals in everything!"

The three younger agents grouped together as Gibbs raged on. "It's happening again, isn't it?" Tony asked like a frightened child.

"Uh-huh," Tim responded, putting his hand on his cell phone in case he needed to call reinforcements in from downstairs.

"I never before realized how lucky I am to have been born in a time before everything got so damn complicated." Gibbs went on. He didn't seem to realize he was going off again or just didn't care, but he obviously needed to get some things out in the open.

"We could just pick something off a tree or out of a garden and eat it right then and there. We just didn't worry about things like people do now. Nobody cared where someone smoked, it was done everywhere. People didn't look at smokers like they were cause of every evil ill in the world! I may just start up again just to piss everyone off!"

He looked at his agents with a wild gleam. "I wouldn't _want_ to have been born in your generation! People are just so tight-assed and anal about everything! 'Don't spank your kids, they'll grow up demented! Put them in _time-outs. _It's much more gentle to their psyches'. That's what the hell's wrong with today's kids!" Gibbs pointed a finger at world in general. "They're not afraid of punishment. They have no respect for people and have never had to face real consequences for their actions.

"You can't live without cell phones, PDQs, or computers. You are so reliant on technology you don't know how to live without it. Remember the power outage couple months ago? You had no idea what to do with yourselves!"

By now everyone on the floor was watching the display. Including Director Vance who had been called about it and now stood at the balcony railing looking down with a frown. Sighing and shifting the toothpick to the other side of his mouth, he got his phone out and dialed. "Dr. Mallard? Got any of that sedative you used on Gibbs left? Good. I think he needs it again."

Vance shook his head. _The man hardly talks normally, but get him riled up and he just won't stop!_

"And don't even get me started on today's schools!" Despite what he just said he went on anyway. "Nobody says the Pledge of Allegiance anymore! It might _offend _non-American students! What the hell is with that!? Since when did the political beliefs of non-Americans override those of real Americans in our schools! And why the hell can't a kid show any indication of whatever god he believes in? They've taken the flag and God out of schools and they've gone to hell in a handbasket!"

Gibbs went on and on, from subject to subject. Nobody intervened. Tony looked at his watch to note that 20 minutes had gone by since Ziva had laid the coffee cup down. His boss had broke an all-time record for the longest, non-interrupted speech in Gibbs history. He almost applauded.

The elevator opened to spew forth Ducky and Abby. She was wringing her fingers nervously while Ducky wondered what could have set off Gibbs this time.

"I actually enjoyed music til disco came along and ruined it all," Gibbs was still fuming. "Every time I hear the BeeGees I have flashbacks of my senior prom and wishing I could pull a 'Carrie'."

Tony's mind was quick. _Carrie, 1976, Sissy Spacek, William Katt. Directed by Brian De Palma. _He just amazed himself and grinned happily.

"Jethro!" Ducky used his official medical examiner authoritative tone to get Gibbs' attention. "I'm very curious as to why you'd want to be called Carrie, but that's not important right now. What is, is why you are here when you should be home resting."

Gibbs ignored Ducky and zeroed in on Abby. "Abby, what do you think your life would be like if you didn't have all your machines downstairs to do your job for you?"

Abby's face went blank then fearful. She looked around wildly as if trying to imagine her life without computers and machines. Her face slowly crumpled and she tried valiantly to hold back tears. She lost the battle, slowly sliding to the floor and whimpering like a lost child.

Ducky shook his head at the poor girl. "Now see what you've done, Jethro?" Ducky accused as he stepped over her shaking body.

"Why Ducky?" Gibbs rounded on him. "Why does everything fun have to come with a price? Why can't a guy just be free to do as he pleases as long as it's not illegal?"

Ducky pulled out a syringe and held it up for Gibbs to see. "Do you need this again?" he asked as if speaking to a child.

Gibbs remembered the last time Ducky had to tranquilize him. The drug actually felt pretty damned good, but he knew he'd made an ass of himself, too. He crossed his arms and pouted, "No."

"Now what happened to bring on this latest bout of 'unrepression'."

"Morning television! It's awful!" Gibbs practically shook in anger. "These five women all talking about how bad coffee is for you. Then they go on to other subjects and their opinions on things and everything they said just went so very against my grain. I wanted to put my foot through the damn screen!"

"Uh, you practically did, Boss," Tim brought up. "And the show you were watching must have been "The View" from what I saw. Sounds like Hot Topics Day. I think you may need a new TV by the way."

"Ohhhhhh!" everyone said unanimously, now understanding what had ticked the boss off. It made perfect sense now. Everyone, other than Gibbs team, went back to their desks.

"Oh, Jethro, you know better than to watch that show," Ducky admonished.

"I was bored!"

Ducky just tsked at that. "How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts."

The ME took Jethro by his good arm and guided him towards the elevator. "Let's go downstairs and see if we can make it feel better. You can keep me company for a while, too, if you don't want to go home just yet."

The rest of the team went back to their desks and resumed working.

Abby still lay on the floor, trembling, and mumbling incoherently about her toys.

Director Vance shook his head once again, seriously considering forcing Gibbs to see the base psychologist on a regular basis.

Who was he kidding? Gibbs would just make the poor woman run screaming from the building.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if you did.**


End file.
